En este mi único e insólito universo
by KaoriWalker
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que hay después de la muerte?, ¿el cielo, el infierno?, o quizás… ¿un mundo fantástico?(AU Konosuba)
1. Prólogo

Si había algo que no era propio de Karma era salvar a chicas y más si se trataba de la insolente Rio Nakamura, sin embargo para su mala (o quizás buena) suerte lo había hecho y gracias a ello había terminado muerto del miedo, literalmente...

Sin embargo tras morir algo extraño le había ocurrido, el hecho de no ir directamente al cielo o al infierno le había tomado de sorpresa y más aún por qué un excéntrico chico se había aparecido frente a él jurando y perjurando que era un dios de renombre, Asano Gakushuu, era el nombre que tomaba aquel egocéntrico dios, él cuál le había le había hecho una propuesta bastante...peculiar; escoger entre reencarnar, ir al cielo, o vivir en un extraño mundo inspirado en varios videojuegos de acción, oh y claro llevar un objeto, lo que sea con él.

La respuesta de Karma estaba más que clara.

* * *

Luego de mil años de tener guardado esto en mi pc me he atrevido a subirlo, he de decir que tengo una pequeña y extraña obsesión con este anime y que realmente deseaba subir algo de comedia de ansatsu ;-;/

En fin...no estoy muy segura tampoco si el fic constará de romance o si simplemente será comedia y sucesos algo extraño, en todo caso ya dependerá de ustedes si quieren romance o no.


	2. Capítulo 1

—En todo caso… ¿no es como si haya muerto, o sí?—Preguntó una vez más observando a reojo al pelinaraja que se le había aparecido justo frente a él porque sí. Sinceramente estaba más que confundido.

—Ya te lo he dicho como una treinta veces—Declaró con obvio fastidio en su voz, Karma solo gruño, poco faltaba para que la poca paciencia que aún tenía se fuera volando. Es más ¡ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos!, decir que se lo había aclarado treinta veces era más que una mentira—Has muerto, mientras salvabas a tu amiga, ahora decide rápidamente ¿reencarnaras o irás al _paraíso_?, sinceramente el _paraíso_ , es un asco así que por tu bien yo reencarnaría…—¡Hablaba demasiado!. Suspiró rendido mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos; todo aquello había pasado demasiado rápido, repentinamente había salvado a Nakamura de ser atropellada, después de aquello había aparecido en un gigantesco salón que parecía un agujero sin fin, ¿paredes? ¡HA!, eso es para idiotas; ¿suelo?,¿quién cojones necesitaría algo tan estúpido?, ah pero claro si que habían sillas y una mesa, aquello no podía faltar.

—¿Podrías siquiera decirme cómo es que morí?—Se encogió de hombros al ver al pelinaranja posar su mirada sobre él y luego reír a carcajadas.

—Moriste del miedo—Aclaró con rapidez, mientras el pelirrojo solo abrió y cerró los ojos tratando de comprender a lo que se refería.

¿No había muerto atropellado?, y si quizás…¿cabía la posibilidad de que Nakamura le haya hecho algo antes de morir causando así su muerte?; no, Nakamura era malintencionada pero no como para matarlo; ¿no es así?,¿verdad?...quizás ya estaba demasiado paranoico.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Se aventuró a preguntar dudoso. El pelinaranja se acercó a él para luego reír aún más fuerte. Karma solo se removió en su asiento, su dignidad se estaba yendo al caño, si estaba muerto siquiera debía recibir respeto ¡¿NO ES ASÍ?!.

—Cuando empujaste a tu amiga del camino, resultó que ella ni más ni menos conocía al conductor, sin embargo para cuando ella te iba a agradecer, tu habías muerto por un shock nervioso—Karma abrió y cerró sus ojos una vez más, se levantó de su asiento y se puso frente al pelinaranja, golpeó levemente su estómago para luego plantearse si realmente había sido tan estúpido como para morir por un shock nervioso…

—Dios…dime que esto es mentira, que es una cruel mentira, ¿en todo caso, si esto fuera real porque tendrías a un asistente tan imbécil y falto de tacto como esté?—Gakushuu se limitó a bufar mientras trataba de mantener la calma…

— ¡créeme que yo no soy muy feliz de tener que soportarte—Alargó con despreció el pelinaranja mientras observaba a reojo a Akabane, quién se hallaba caminando de un lugar a otro con desesperación para luego pararse justo frente a Gakushuu.

—¿Siquiera existe otra opción?,¡sinceramente no quiero ser un viejo decrépito en un paraíso inexistente y quedarme en ese lugar por toda la eternidad!, y reencarnar no es de mi gusto—Dijo esta vez con pesar en su voz el pelirrojo, mientras bajaba levemente su mirada al ¿suelo?. Gakushuu tomó asiento y le observó por varios segundos, para luego suspirar algo agobiado, quizás, tan solo quizás Karma le había hecho sentir algo de pena, por muy mínima que fuese.

—Existe otra opción—Declaró atropellando sus palabras, mientras mirada hacia un lado. Karma mantuvo su mirada fija en él con el corazón acelerado y si quizás…¿podía volver a su vida normal?, aquello sonaba tentador, sin duda alguna—¿te gustan los juegos de vídeo, no es así?—Akabane asintió sin saber muy bien a qué se debía aquella pregunta, sin embargo se encontraba ansioso por saber cuál era su última opción, lo más seguro es que fuera mucho menor que las dos anteriores, ya que, vamos, nadie quiere vivir en un lugar lleno de ancianos jugando póker o ajedrez, ¡y menos siendo un adolescente en el interior!,¡es más ni su virginidad había perdido, era simplemente injusto!—Existe un mundo alterno, está inspirado en los famosos RPGS medievales, por lo que quizás sea una buena opción, ¡además puedes llevar un objeto lo que sea contigo, incluso una persona!—Exclamó esta vez un poco ansioso, después de todo incluso para él sonaba emocionante. Los orbes dorados brillaron por un momento y la palidez que había obtenido la piel de Karma gracias a la gran oleada de nerviosismo que le había atacado hace unos minutos atrás se había esfumado; dio un respingo alegremente, mientras corría había Gakushuu para luego tomar sus manos y acercarle a él levemente.

—¡Muchas gracias dios inútil!—Exclamó con felicidad, mientras el semblante del pelinaranja cambiaba de golpe y el aire se volvía cada vez más oscuro, bueno, por lo menos para Gakushuu, para Karma todo aquel momento eran flores y arcoíris, como si de un suministro interminable de batido de fresas se tratase.

—¿A quién crees que llamas inútil?, sin esa opción que te acabo de dar no serías ahora más de un anciano decrépito—Riñó con un enfado inconfundible en su voz, Karma solo rió malicioso.

—Vamos, vamos no hace falta que te pongas así—Alargó una pequeña sonrisa felina mientras soltaba las manos de Gakushuu y se alejaba de él—¡Después de todo, ya he decidido que llevaré! O más bien a quién—Confesó con alegría.

—¿Y a quién llevarás?—Preguntó con curiosidad Gakushuu.

—A ti—Declaró divertido, aunque lo que le había parecido una buena idea a Karma, había dejado a Asano completamente boquiabierto, y simplemente aterrado. ¡Era un dios!,¿quién diablos se creía este chico?.

—¿Acaso estás loco?—Exclamó Gakushuu. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo ni de refutarle ya que…ya habían mandado un reemplazo para tomar su lugar, Itona uno de sus viejos compañeros no había tardado en aparecer, sonrió al pelinaranja encrucijado.

—Yo tomaré tu lugar Asano, después de todo, esta pequeña alma te necesita en su viaje lleno de aventuras—Declaró para luego dar un pequeña aplauso que resonó en todo el lugar.

Repentinamente dos grandes luces se posaron sobre ellos y lo último que pudieron ver fue como Itona tomaba asiento en lo que solía ser el gran trono de Asano.

En cuanto al resto del "viaje", Asano se había dedicado a maldecir a Karma.

* * *

Ese Karma es todo un loquillo,las troleadas apenas comienzan :'v


	3. Capítulo 2

—El lugar no era desagradable...espera sí, sí lo era, apestaba a establo por todas partes, era como si la época medieval los hubiera tragado y luego los soltará en una de aquellas viejas y nada adorables películas de espadachines, y sinceramente no estaba de ánimos como para protagonizar Don Quijote con el pelirrojo, alías señor sadismo en persona.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, mientras su mente solo pensaba en una simple y mísera cosa, ¿cómo volvería a su mundo?, un dios no podía estar en un lugar tan deprimente como aquel, por dios, siquiera se hubieran tomado cinco minutos más y le hubieran diseñado mejor; aquel mundo apestaba, y no, no solo se refería al olor, era horrible, no tenían dinero, no tenían comida, no tenían ni siquiera un techo donde pasar la noche, es más aquello no le importaría mucho que digamos si no tendría que estar acompañado por el sadismo.

Karma agitó levemente su mano, y suspiró pesadamente, lo había intentado, como ¿cuánto?, unas diez veces, no quizás más, no debía confiar en los juegos, mucho menos en los animes.

—¿y mi paquete de inicio?—Preguntó con cierto hilillo de voz, a lo que Asano simplemente le dirigió una mirada sarcástica, no sabía si reír o llorar, quizás ambas, pero aquello le llevaría directo a un manicomio, y ya tenía bastante soportando al pelirrojo como para soportar a miles de locos más.

—Bienvenido a la realidad, ¡no hay nada de eso!, así que lo mejor será que te pongas a trabajar y busques algún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche—Karma alzó una ceja, para luego reír de forma maliciosa.

—Y si quieres también llamó a la pedicurista—Bufó con desdén mientras continuaba siguiéndole el pasó a Asano. El pelinaranja sólo suspiró.

—¿qué, acaso crees que un dios se va a poner a trabajar?—hizo una pequeña pausa, tomó aire y luego exhaló—Además tú fuiste quién me arrastró hasta aquí—Karma tan solo se encogió de hombros, y luego rodeó sus ojos.

—Escúchame bien pequeño divo—Alargó de forma cantarina, mientras se ponía frente a él, y aunque, el pelinaranja le supera mínimamente en altura no se detuvo, y no lo haría nunca—Me enteré de que morí hace un par de horas, luego me dieron la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida en este mugroso lugar, trayéndote a ti conmigo, lo aceptó, no fue la mejor decisión, pero créeme, dios de segunda, que si crees que no harás nada y tan sólo me observaras a mi trabajando como un animal estás muy, pero muy equivocado, así que por el bien de tu hermoso y nada virginal trasero, te sugiero que mejor calles y no vuelvas a repetir nunca jamás en tu vida esas palabras—En la mirada del pelirrojo sólo se podía distinguir sed de sangre, era como si la mismísima Yuno Gasai se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo del chico; por lo que al indefenso e inútil dios no le quedó más que asentir, sin poder agregar ni una mísera palabra.

Luego de aquello, el silencio entre ambos era tensó, y el camino demasiado largo para ser verdad, el atardecer llegaba y poco a poco el sol se escondía tras las praderas. Habían estado como locos buscando algún trabajo, o vamos, un lugar donde pasar la noche que no fuera un sucio puente, pero la suerte no había estado de su lado; y fue entonces cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió algo.

—Asano—Canturreo felizmente. Asano simplemente suspiró, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, temía por lo que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de hacer, sin embargo tan solo se volteó levemente quedando así frente a él—¿Cuáles son tus supuestos poderes?—Vale, aquello había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

—¿¡Supuestos?!—Exclamó ofendido. No, simplemente no lo podía aceptar, que se metieran con su orgullo de dios, que lo arrastrarán a un mundo paralelo como si de no game no life se tratará (el único detalle aquí es que esos dos hermanos se amaban y estos dos se quieren linchar), que le arrebataran su puesto de dios, y millones de cosas más, podía soportarlo, pero sus habilidades, eso sí que no; no venía de un linaje real por nada.

Karma se encogió de hombros levemente mientras observaba divertido el rostro del dios, el cuál era todo un poema, un leve sonrojo, obviamente por toda la ira que le carcomía por dentro, sus labios emblanquecidos hasta el punto en el cual el pelirrojo había llegado a pensar que terminaría rompiéndose los labios por la fuerte presión que ejercían sus dientes sobre él , sus manos hechas puño, y sus ojos llenos de rabia e ira; incluso por un momento se sintió complemente culpable por aquello, pero luego recordó todo lo anterior, y aquella culpabilidad se esfumó.

—Después de todo no me ha mostrado ninguna de tus habilidades—Declaró el pelirrojo con obvia malicia en su voz.

Entonces Asano comenzó a hacer un montón de cosas raras con sus manos, Karma simplemente observaba la situación, esperando ver algo...pero luego de un tiempo, lo mejor que logró el pelinaranja fue que se la palma de sus manos saliera disparado un débil chorro de agua.

—¡Bravo, eres el nuevo Houdini, seguro que eso nos hace millonarios!—Declaró con fastidió Karma mientras el pelinaranja sólo agachaba la cabeza.

Asano se sentía humillado, no sabía la razón o él porque sus habilidades habían desaparecido místicamente quizás había algo en aquel mundo que le impedía hacer uso de ellas al cien por cien, sin embargo, y en esta única ocasión no le quedaba más que aceptar su fracaso, después de todo el pelirrojo estaba en búsqueda de algo que les diera siquiera un poco de alimento.

—En todo caso, ¿tú que harás señor perfección?—Bufó, mientras continuaba caminando por las viejas calles de aquel lugar, se sentía tan cansado que dormir bajo un árbol no sonaba tan mal.

—¡Un gremio!—Anunció con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Llámenme soñador, pero Akabane Karma moría por tener habilidades mágicas y pertenecer a un gremio, no sería tan genial como el de Fairy Tail eso lo tenía más que claro, pero mientras pudiera tener poderes y volar una cuantas cabezas estaba más que feliz—Y de hecho hay uno cerca por aquí—Canturreo de una forma muy infantil, mientras buscaba con desespero el gran edificio, mirando de un lado a otro, entusiasmado, tan solo faltaba que de él emergieran una cola y unas orejas de perro, aquello completarían todo para dar a entender lo entusiasmado que estaba.

—Ahí—Señaló sin muchos ánimos el pelinaranja, a la estructura de gran tamaño y colores llamativos, la cual en la parte más empinada se hallaba un gran cartel de letras de colores el cuál ponía "¡gremio kono, seáis todos bienvenidos!".

Y entonces el pelirrojo salió corriendo hasta el gremio.

* * *

¡Cuánto amor que desprenden estos dos, por favor!, como van las cosas no me extraña que terminen matándose mutuamente en el capítulo cuatro xD.


End file.
